1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring digital images of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, measuring equipments, are used by development and production to improve production quality. With the improvement of measuring equipment precision, measuring equipment becomes more complex to configure and more difficult to operate.
More recently, there is three-D measuring equipment which has a high precision and a high speed in measuring physical dimensions and geometric tolerances of a production. Normally, to measure physical dimensions and geometric tolerances of a product with a high precision and a high speed, the three-D measuring equipment is employed and programmed for a measuring task with a computer. The computer is configured in the three-D measuring equipment and works with the three-D measuring equipment together.
Standard CCDs are used in the three-D measuring equipment for capturing the images of the production. The standard CCD can identify a pixel corresponding to the product whose length is about 0.01 millimeter. If the resolution of a computer display is 1024 pixels*768 pixels, the image of the workpiece is only displayable up to 10 millimeters in its length. However, when there is a larger workpiece that needs to be measured on a measuring machine, the measuring engineer has to capture a series of images of the workpiece for measurement, and the series of images occupy plenty of memory space.
In this way, it is time consuming and it is worse especially for a user to measure a plurality of larger workpieces on the computer together with the three-D measuring equipment.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can measure images of a workpiece effectively.